The purpose of this project is to determine if the 2-day discontinuation of treatment causes derangements (alterations) in hormones from the pituitary testicular axis. For this we will study male patients who have been on treatment for more than five months for obstructive sleep apnea syndrome. We will study hormone secretion in controls matched for age and weight, and also non-obese males.